


Honey, I lost the kids

by AngryCakeChids



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Crack, F/M, Ginoza the worrywart, Magic AU, Merry Christmas Mom, akane is done, i think its okay, the oc is not mine, the world needs more mayu ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryCakeChids/pseuds/AngryCakeChids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Ginoza himself has supernatural powers, it's only natural he worries that his child will have powers too. What it they can fly and he loses them to the sky? What if they can turn invisible and vanish completely?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I lost the kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [protectginozasquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/gifts).



Not for the first time, not for the last time, Akane Tsunemori woke up to her panicked husband shaking her shoulder. “What?” she mumbled sleepily, checking the alarm clock by her bed and seeing **3:37** flashing back at her. She snuggled back into her pillow with a groan. “Gino, it’s three in the morning. What’s wrong?”

“What if the baby can fly?” he asked, gently, almost innocently. Akane was three months pregnant and he’d decided that planning ahead for the worst case scenario was the best course of action.

It was a blessing in itself that Ginoza couldn’t see Akane’s face in the dark because once again she was rolling her eyes melodramatically as her husband asked again about the potential that their child had powers. Ginoza hadn’t told Akane about the whole ‘super powers’ business until they were well into their relationship. At first, she hadn’t believed him – it defied all logic, and she’d been raised in a very no nonsense household. So she’d asked Ginoza to prove it, and he had – by making everything in the room upside down so that the two of them were sat, very calmly on the ceiling. To his surprise, she hadn’t panicked. Just… dealt with it.

Ginoza’s talent lay in manipulating objects – including people’s bodies, but he never liked moving people with his mind – hence his worry about a magical child. He recalled it being hell for his own parents – they’d had to buy step ladders so that they could gently take baby Gino off the ceiling, and in later years, one had been installed in his room if he accidentally floated away in his sleep. He’d never been camping for that reason.

“If the baby can fly, we’ll have to get reigns or something along those lines,” Akane suggested, closing her eyes again. “Or you can use your own telekinesis to bring the baby back. They start flying, you move the baby back safely into your arms. It’s going to be okay, okay?”

He thought about this for a moment, and it seemed to appease him. She always did that. “Thanks, Akane.” She’d already rolled over and gone back to sleep.

+++

“Akane.” She was already groaning as she stared at her husband. This time, it was **00:23.**

“What, Gino?”

“What if the baby’s magnetic?” Akane nearly burst out laughing at his suggestion, but kept herself in check and waited for him to continue. “Like, they can attract metal objects from anywhere without realising. They could stab themselves with a knife. And die.”

“Then we baby-proof the house,” Akane told him gently with a soft sigh that she thought he couldn’t here. “We don’t have any knives or anything like that made out of magnetic metals. And if things get out of hand, you can ask Shion for formulas to keep it in line.”

“I can’t purposely stump my child’s growth with… concoctions!” he spluttered.

“Only if things get dangerous. You know Shion’s a good chemist, you can trust her,” Akane soothed him. “Now go back to sleep. I assure you the baby won’t be magnetic.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

+++

“Akane.”

 **05:05.** “Gino, if this is something stupid about how our baby is going to have powers, I swear to God that I’ll –”

“No, no, no! It’s not stupid, it’s a genuine concern,” he said hurriedly. “What if the baby can turn invisible?”

“That would be problematic,” she agreed quietly, too tired to argue.

“Problematic? More like an **_absolute nightmare_**.” Ginoza shuddered at the thought. “What do we do then?”

“I don’t know, put a tracking chip on the baby?” she suggested quickly as to wrap up the conversation so she could go back to sleep.

“I can’t invade my child’s privacy like that!” Ginoza protested.

“Gino, you’re going to be changing said child’s nappies for the first year and a bit. And when they’re old enough to go to school, hopefully they can control it.”

“Right, right, yeah,” he agreed, running a hand through his hair, a nervous habit.

“You’ll have to train them, though,” she told him gently, touching his nose with her finger. “Now shush, I’m tired. I am lugging your kid around and all.”

+++

Six months later, Ginoza Nobuchika held his baby girl in his arms for the first time, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She weighed slightly less than most babies, but she was there in his arms snoozing and already sucking on her thumb. He’d driven both her and her mother back home the following day and watched their child wriggle in Akane’s arms, smiling to himself. He’d been an idiot, waking his wife up all those times worrying about their child. Everything would turn out fine.

They both took a time off work for that first week to spend time with their daughter – they’d settled on the name Mayu, using the symbols for ‘true’ and ‘gentleness’. It fitted her well, Ginoza smiled as the baby stared in wonder at her mobile as the shapes flitted about above her head, courtesy of her father.

All was well and good in the world until Akane decided to go back to work, leaving Ginoza to care for their daughter.

The primary incident happened on Wednesday afternoon, after Mayu had officially turned 6 months old, when Ginoza was trying to feed his baby daughter, cooing softly to her to persuade her to eat the mush on the tiny spoon. It was evident that she wasn’t a big fan of it and kept angrily muttering her protests and pushing the food out of her mouth. Finally, Ginoza had to put the spoon down. “Okay, I take it we don’t like this flavour,” he put the tiny jar down. “But you have to eat something, so I’ll go get a different one, okay?” He set his tiny child on the counter top, where she sat and jiggled her legs for a bit, waving her spoon around and raising a chuckle out of her father as he scanned the cupboards for a preferred flavour.

When he turned back around, Mayu was nowhere to be seen. He had definitely just put her on the countertop, and he had only been looking away for thirty seconds so how could she have crawled away that fast? In a panic, he scanned the floor – oh, god, what if she had fallen off? _Oh my god, oh my god,_ his mind repeated as he searched frantically for his daughter. On that note, since when had Akane bought another toaster? Why was it where Mayu had been sitting? Had he put his daughter on top of a toaster? That was so dangerous! But why had they purchased two toasters? They only needed one!

He turned around to look on the floor, the kitchen table and desperately turned around to look for his mobile to ask Akane on what to do, and came face-to-face with a giggling, spoon-holding baby. “Mayu!” he exclaimed quickly, before picking her up, relief flooding through him. “Where did you sneak off too, hmm?” He wasn’t going to tell Akane that he somehow lost his daughter when she was sat right in front of him. He’d never live it down.

He put the baby down again, keeping a hand on top of what little hair she had, and held up the bottle of new baby food. “What about this flavour? Do we like this one?”

As he fed his daughter again (this time it was received much better, so he made a note never to buy the other flavour again), he noticed that one of his toasters was missing.

+++

The second incident came not two weeks later on a Saturday morning, when both parents were in the house. Akane was playing with Mayu in the living room as Ginoza made the two of them coffee – they’d both woken up at six thanks to Mayu’s crying, which meant she was hungry, so they’d gotten up to feed her. One of Akane’s favourite past-times since Mayu’s birth was playing with her daughter, who was easy to giggle or be mesmerised by something remotely glittery or shiny. “We should have called her Kasasagi instead,” Akane often joked. “She’s like our little magpie.”

Suddenly, she rushed into the kitchen, eyes flashing in panic. “Gino. I can’t find Mayu!” she sounded frantic, and slightly out of breath.

“What? How?”

“I put her down on the sofa so I could get another toy for her but when I looked around she was gone!” she explained hurriedly. “Come help me look for her!” she pulled impatiently on his sleeve. The confused man had no option but to follow his wife to the seemingly empty living room. It was true – there was no baby anywhere in sight.

“Maybe she slid behind the back of the sofa?” he suggested, earning himself a glare. “She can’t have gone far, calm down. Perhaps she’s playing hide-and-seek in the cushions.”

“Right, right,” Akane nodded, looking under the sofa and behind it, as Ginoza checked the cushions, picking the cushions up and automatically saying ‘peek-a-boo’ when he lifted one of the cushions up. Still, no baby.

Akane was looking rather distressed at this point, and he couldn’t bear seeing her like that. “Hey, Akane, it’s fine,” he tried to comfort her. “She can’t have gone that far. She must be in the house somewhere.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right,” she agreed, trying to soothe her nerves. She moved one of the cushions out the way and placed it on her knee to hold it close to her chest and release the nervous energy that had built up.

“Bah!” said the cushion.

Akane and Ginoza stared at it in confusion for a moment.

“Bah!” it said again.

“Gino, why is our cushion saying ‘bah’?” Akane looked at him. “You told me you got them from a furniture store – you promised we wouldn’t have any magical items in the house except yourself!”

“I did! I don’t know why our cushion’s … saying… bah…” he trailed off as he came to a realisation. “Akane… that… might be Mayu.”

“It’s a cushion!”

“Bah!” agreed the cushion enthusiastically.

“Well, you know how I used to think that our kid was going to have weird powers?”

“Yeah, you woke me up nearly every damn night,” she grumbled, “with all sorts of fancy ideas. I don’t remember you ever mentioning our child turning into a cushion as one of them!”

“Ma!” the cushion gurgled.

“I don’t think it’s specifically cushions. She’s turned into a toaster before, I think.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Because I wasn’t entirely sure.”

Akane began to smile then. “Don’t I have the most talented daughter in the world? I bet none of the other kids can turn into household objects,” she snuggled the cushion to her chest, earning a peal of laughter from the happy cushion. “Gino. How long does this last?”

“When she turned into a toaster, about… two minutes?” he shrugged. “Not long, at least. I was thinking, if she does this a lot, how are we going to tell Mayu apart from, oh, I don’t know, the furniture?”

His wife pondered this question for a bit, before holding cushion Mayu against the normal upholstery. “She’s the smallest cushion,” she pointed out. “Maybe she’s a proportionately sized household object.”

“That was never a sentence I’d ever thought I’d hear about my daughter, but here I am,” Ginoza sighed softly. “That’s going to get annoying when she gets smarter.”

“She’ll be a hide-and-seek pro, too,” Akane agreed as the cushion was replaced by baby.

“Well, what do you know? That’s two magical things in the house now,” Ginoza chuckled out of relief.  “Or several things, considering the fact that one of them is also a toaster and a cushion.”


End file.
